


Family

by thequadraticformula



Series: Murderer [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: Tzuyu was starting to question whether or not she had a family.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

Tzuyu was starting to question whether or not she had a family. She was on her way back from Taiwan, a two-hour flight in which she had left her thoughts to their own devices. She wished she hadn't.

She'd arrived in Taiwan only four hours ago. Then she had gotten that dreaded call that she always seemed to get at the last moment.

"Hi Ba, I'm at the airport now. I'll call a cab and –"

"There's no need." Her father's gruff voice barely made a sound over the phone, so Tzuyu wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly at first, but he confirmed that she'd heard him right. "Something's come up at work and both your mother and I are very busy and will have no time to meet."

She had a rehearsed answer.

"Oh. That's fine, Ba. I hope work goes well. Tell Mama I love her."

"Alright sweetheart. I'm sorry this had to happen again." It was always that same response. Every. Single. Time. Tzuyu felt her throat closing up, but she managed to speak.

"It's really fine, Ba. There's always a next time."

"Alright. I love you, Tzuyu." He muttered.

Tzuyu could never answer to the last part of that call without bursting into tears, so she hung up, and proceeded to buy a new ticket for the next flight back to Korea.

The manager who flew with Tzuyu seemed unsure of himself as they swiftly boarded another plane a few hours later. He had been silent the whole trip and only now looked like he wanted to ask a question. To ask if she was ok. To ask why they were flying straight back from where they had just come.

He took a breath in as they sat down in the plane, but before he could get a word out, she had already answered him.

"It's my Dad. He's busy. This always happens. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He glanced at her once more before giving up and turning away silently. It was useless to talk to Tzuyu after the calls she got from her Dad.

She prayed for the sound of the plane to drown out her thoughts, but it was no use.

'This has happened every single time I've tried to come to Taiwan in the past year. Ever since Momo's death, my parents have the idea that idol life is dangerous. But I just don't get it. Are my parents actually busy, or do they just not want to see me? What did I do wrong? Am I not trying hard enough in Twice? Do I lack expression? Do I seem to be uncomfortable? Do I not speak well enough? Am I disappointing?'

The whole flight was plagued with endless questions and thoughts. Tzuyu was unable to get rid of them. She was unable to find a silver lining on this dark cloud. She couldn't find a reason for the constant let down. Not anymore.

She arrived back at the Twice dorm at around mid-afternoon. As soon as she opened the door, she was met with Chaeyoung, her face creased with confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Taiwan by now." She said, her voice mirroring her expression. Tzuyu laughed dryly in response as she pushed past the smaller girl.

"I was."

She dropped her suitcase at the base of the couch in the living room and then proceeded to sit down slowly. She leaned over to untie her shoelaces, attempting to keep her dark thoughts away with any mundane activity, even if it was just for a moment.

"Are you alright, Tzuyu-ah?" Chaeyoung asked softly, trying to provoke any sort of response from the girl. She ignored her and lay her head against the wall behind her, neglecting to take off her untied shoes. It wasn't long before the tears came. She covered her face in embarrassment.

Chaeyoung was quick to act. She took of Tzuyu's shoes and placed them to the side next to her suitcase. She then sat down next to her and lay her head on her shoulder.

They might have been in the room for more than an hour or for less than a minute, but neither of the girls would have minded. Tzuyu was grateful for the presence of a body next to her. The warmth was enough to comfort her for the time being.

Chaeyoung wracked her brain to think of a way to make Tzuyu feel better. She hated to see the younger girl like this. Despite their large height difference, she had always thought of herself as a protective older sister for Tzuyu, so she felt she had a responsibility for her.

Just as she was about to pull out her phone to ask another member for advice, Nayeon walked loudly through the front door of the dorm. She was dragging Jeongyeon by the hand and laughing ridiculously.

They both stumbled over the threshold, tripping over one another. When Jeongyeon spotted Tzuyu and Chaeyoung on the couch together in silence, she yanked Nayeon's arm to force her to look.

"Nayeon shut up." She whispered and pointed to the two girls on the couch. Nayeon immediately stopped laughing and let go of Jeongyeon's hand. Jeongyeon admired the way she was able to switch from a dork to somebody serious in a split second.

Chaeyoung gave the two a look from the couch.

"It's her Dad again isn't it. She's supposed to be in Taiwan." Nayeon mumbled. "How many times has this happened?"

Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief.

"Ever since what happened last year." She murmured.

The girls made a silent agreement then that they would do everything in their power to cheer up their youngest member. But Jeongyeon knew that they couldn't do it alone. She pulled out her phone and walked into her room, allowing Nayeon to approach the girls by herself.

She hesitated to call for a moment looking to the other side of the room where Momo used to sleep. She then shook her head, ridding it of any sad thoughts and dialled Jihyo's number and put it to her ear, waiting patiently for her to pick up. Within four rings, Jihyo's unnecessarily loud voice was heard through the speaker.

"What happened this time?" She monotoned and Jeongyeon resisted the urge to laugh at her reaction.

"You still have Mina and Sana with you?" She heard a squeal from the background and a quiet laugh. Sana was definitely there.

"Yeah, why?" She was starting to sound concerned. Rapid fire questions flew out of the speaker. "Is everything ok? Are you back at the dorm with Nayeon? Did you guys get hurt? Is Chaeyoung alright? Did Tzuyu call from Taiwan? Is Dahyun having another panic attack?"

Jeongyeon couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside that Jihyo could be so caring for every single one of the members. She had always been like this, but she had really stepped up since last year. All the members felt so grateful that Jihyo was always there for them but also hoped that she wouldn't put too much of a burden on herself.

"We're all fine Jihyo. Don't worry, but Tzuyu came back from Taiwan early again."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Jihyo peeped: "Again?"

"Yeah. Again." Jeongyeon sighed. "She's really upset this time and I wanna do something to cheer her up. Do you reckon you could take the girls to buy some tasty breads and kimbap to bring back to the dorm? Would she like that?"

Jihyo chuckled from the other end of the line.

"What can't food fix! I'll be home in a few minutes."

Jeongyeon hung up the phone and got to work. She had an idea that might cheer everyone up.

Nayeon in the meantime was in the other room, trying to coax Tzuyu to remove her hands from her face to talk to her and Chaeyoung about what was going on. She knelt in front of her and placed both of her hands on Tzuyu's knees.

"What's going on Chewy?" She asked softly. Tzuyu ignored her. "You didn't spend very long in Taiwan, did you?" Tzuyu sniffed and sobbed again.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened and she drew a hand across her neck. Nayeon winced. Maybe she had said the wrong thing, but she was trying her best.

"I'm sorry Tzuyu." She rubbed comforting circles on one of the girl's knees. "This shouldn't have to happen to you. It's not fair."

There were a few moments where the only noise that could be heard was Tzuyu's crying. They were soon interrupted by a sleepy Dahyun who staggered into the room, a confused expression crossing her features as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" She murmured and stretched. As soon as she saw Tzuyu on the couch, she froze. She felt tears come to her eyes because she was reminded of Momo. She felt her chest tense up and her breathing quicken, threatening her with another panic attack, but she knew she had to control herself. Just this once, she had to be strong for Tzuyu. She couldn't let anything bad happen to anyone she knew. She would never make the same mistakes she had with Momo.

With no warning whatsoever, Dahyun ran to Tzuyu and pushed Nayeon out of the way who fell to the floor with a grunt. She flung her arms around the other girl's neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU TZUYU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, her voice breaking.

Tzuyu was shocked by the gesture, so shocked that she brought her hands away from her face and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Dahyun's waist.

"Dahyun you idiot!" Nayeon complained from the ground as Chaeyoung pointed and laughed at her. "It's NOT funny."

Just as suddenly as Dahyun had run at Tzuyu, the front door burst open with the sound of Sana screeching. She strode into the room, her expression triumphant when she spoke.

"WE HAVE BREAD!" In her hands were two plastic bags bulging with goods. She held them up in the air like trophies. "WE HAVE THE BREAD JEONGYEON!"

Mina who was behind her, tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the girls huddled around the couch and Nayeon who was still on the floor.

Jihyo popped in from behind them with a third bag full of kimbap.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked Nayeon. She laughed as Nayeon groaned.

The girls walked over and pulled all varieties of bread and kimbap from the bags.

"Do you think we bought too much?" Mina asked. Nayeon laughed as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Nah. Momo will eat heaps. It's fine." The dorm went silent and her face fell as she came to a realisation of what she had just said.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, a tear forming in her eye. "I should think before I speak."

The girls, even after a year, were still not used to Momo not being around.

Tzuyu looked around at her members and at Dahyun who had moved away from her to pull her knees to her chest and cry silently.

"I'll eat them all." She said suddenly. "I'm hungry." She picked up a packet and opened it. She took a big bite and smiled as the sweet taste of the bread melted in her mouth.

Dahyun cried loudly as the other girls began to laugh. Jihyo shook her head slowly as she sat next to Dahyun and hugged her tightly as the girls began to feast.

Jeongyeon walked in then. She was holding a hairdryer.

"Why the fuck is everyone eating without me and why is Dahyun crying?"

Jihyo stroked Dahyun's hair as she yelled: "LANGUAGE YOO JEONGYEON!"

Everyone burst into laughter again as Jeongyeon cowered away from their angry leader. She recovered, then plugged the hairdryer she had brought at the nearest power point and called for Tzuyu's attention.

"Tzuyu, look." She said as she switched on the hairdryer and pointed it to her face. Her fringe flew up revealing the words I LOVE YOU YODA written crudely on her forehead.

There was another wave of laughter at the sight of Jeongyeon's performance. Even Dahyun joined in through her tears.

And it all made sense to Tzuyu in that moment.

As Jeongyeon danced wildly with the message on her forehead on display.

As Mina was being tackled by Sana as they fought over a piece of bread.

As Nayeon and Chaeyoung lay on the floor clutching their stomachs with laughter.

As Jihyo continued to hold a teary Dahyun against her chest.

As she felt a gigantic smile cross her face and giggles escape her mouth again and again, she realised that she didn't need to go to Taiwan to see her family.

She glanced at their framed group photograph hanging from the wall in front of her right next to the TV. Momo was standing next to her in the picture, hugging her tightly, but her eyes were turned to the camera. Tzuyu felt like Momo's eyes were looking directly into her own.

She smiled again. Tzuyu didn't need to go to Taiwan, because her family was right here.


End file.
